Let's Be Nothing, I Hear It Lasts Forever
by Mac-alicious
Summary: So they went about their lives as if nothing had changed; casually greeting each other during societal evens and falling into each other's beds periodically.


**A/N: **Here's the last of the GG oneshots. I like this one most. There are some good parts (at least ones I like). The ending did not sit right with me, but that's as good as it's going to get I think. Anyhoo, enjoy. R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gossip Girl.

**Let's Be Nothing, I Hear It Last Forever**

The _thing_ between them (though both of them refused to acknowledge that anything existed between them) happened suddenly, and solidified before either could do anything to stop it, before either of them had a chance to realize it was there. Neither of them were looking for it—she had Nate, he had the female population of New York. When Blair thought about their "_relationship_" was—friend, lover, boyfriend (insert audible gag here)—she found it better not to title him at all. When Chuck found himself on a similar train of thought he found it against his nature to refer to her as anything other than Blair Waldorf. Terms of endearment were out of character for him (although it seemed that when he was around Blair lately, he acted anything but in character).

So they went about their lives as if nothing had changed; casually greeting each other during societal events and falling into each other's beds periodically. Nate faded out of the picture and Chuck lost interest in other girls (both of them claiming that these happenings had nothing to do with the goings on between them). Even as the people around them whispered and labeled them, they ignored the need for definition. If they didn't recognize the necessity, then it didn't matter.

Doing so, however, bred a lot of curious questions. Especially from a few choice best friends.

"So B, you've been busy lately." Serena said as she and Blair strolled down the sidewalk. Blair called for an emergency shopping trip to splurge on something-to-die-for to wear to a party that following night. S had agreed, expecting some serious shopping, but B was preoccupied—lost elsewhere and furiously texting God-knows-who.

"Well you know, places to go, people to see, things to do. You've heard the whole spill before." Blair responded, looking up from her phone for a second to smile slightly at Serena.

"Could one of those people be Chuck?" Serena broached the subject that had been on the tips of all the Constance girls' tongues for weeks.

"I don't see how that's anyone's business." Blair answered defensively, "But I'm sure Gossip Girl has made a full report on my whereabouts, so I doubt any further explanation is needed."

Serena continued, "I just figured if Nate is history, then it couldn't very well be anyone else but him."

"I don't know what you're talking about Serena." Blair flipped her phone closed and turned to her friend.

"I know you Blair. I know how you act when you're hung up on a guy. Be honest with me. I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything. Is there something going on between you and Chuck?"

"Absolutely nothing."

After responding, Blair promptly changed the subject Serena didn't bring it up again, very aware that Blair had nothing else to say on the matter. Serena had watched the change in her friend over the last few weeks, whether it was good or bad she had yet to decide. What she did know, no matter what Blair said, there was a very good chance that it had everything to do with one Charles Bass.

Serena wasn't the only one noticing a change in her best friend. Nate was confused by Chuck's behavior in the recent weeks. Though he was oblivious to anything occurring between his best friend and his ex, Nate was still rather put off by Chuck's blatant disinterest in the members of the opposite sex that were flaunting themselves for the two most attractive, eligible St. Jude's boys. Now that Nate and Blair were on the rocks once again, Nate was all for drowning his _sorrows_ in liquor and nameless women with golden locks—such activities that Chuck (usually) gladly partook in alongside him.

"Any prospects?" Nate inquired, as he and Chuck sat at the Palace bar.

Chuck sipped off his drink, glancing around at the few girls that had situated themselves around the room. "No, Nathaniel. I'm not really feeling it tonight."

"I know I've asked this before, but, where is my boy? You've got me worried man. You haven't gone soft on me, have you?"

"Impossible, Nathaniel." Chuck exclaimed, "If you must know, I have a prior engagement for this evening."

"With who? Do I know her?" Nate piped up, his eyes brightening at the possibility of juicy gossip—he was nearly salivating.

"It's nothing of great importance. Just a little fun." Chuck smirked, failing to mention the fluttering of butterflies that sprouted up at the thought of a certain brunette lounging lazily in his bed.

"I _do _know her." Nate responded. "I get that you don't want to tell me who it is, but this couldn't possibly be something _steady_, could it?"

Chuck made a show of rolling his eyes, "It's _nothing_, Nathaniel. I'm a Bass, I don't do _steady_."

While Nate was far from convinced, true to his nature he chose to believe Chuck. Nate was already somewhat blacklisted amongst his "friends" for breaking Blair's heart (though she had seemed to have recovered rather quickly this time), he didn't feel like alienating himself from Chuck as well. Especially not over something as trivial as a girl—but if he had known exactly which girl they had been talking about that decision might not have been the same.

They weren't a golden couple like Serena and Dan. It wasn't a crush like little Jenny Humphrey had on Nate. They weren't quite lovers, but they were more to each other than friends. Blair and Chuck were not Blair _and_ Chuck collective—they were just Blair and Chuck separate and individual. At least that's the story they were pushing. The more they said it was nothing, the more real that reality would be (or so they hoped).

Yet every time Blair appeared at the door of Chuck's Palace suite, or Chuck found himself laying in Blair's bed, they couldn't shake the feeling that what was happening between them was something—whether they liked it or not. Even as this became very clear to them, they were both too stubborn to surrender to it. They assured themselves it was nothing—a passing phase they would get over in time. All in vain, they would eventually realize.

It happened gradually. After they had spent an extended amount of time secluded in Chuck's suite, instead of leaving Chuck at the door she asked him to get coffee and he accepted. It wasn't odd for them to be out in public together, but the private table in an intimate café sent Gossip Girl haywire. Yet still, Blair and Chuck denied or deterred any allegations. When Nate and Serena began to circle again, they talked in circles around an actual answer and their best friends eventually accepted the shaky explanations. Then came the romantic dinner for two at, what was reported to be, Blair's favorite restaurant. Suddenly they were attending parties together, going to dinner, and taking walks in the park. Suddenly they were holding hands, sharing intimate hugs, and sneaking light kisses. Suddenly they were _dating_, and the last people to know it were Blair and Chuck themselves.

_It's official. Queen B has found herself a new king for her castle. I wonder how N feels about being dropped for his playboy best friend? The real question is, to what extend has C corrupted our innocent B? I love a good scandal and this one has the makings to go down in history. You know you love me. XOXO, Gossip Girl._

The next time Nate approached Chuck, Chuck was wary about what might happen. It had been reported on Gossip Girl that he and Blair were an official item, so it would be nearly impossible for Nate to not know. Chuck had no idea what to expect from his best friend.

"The girl from that night, the one you wouldn't tell me about." Nate said, "It was Blair wasn't it?"

"Yes." Chuck answered, knowing that now was a time for honesty.

"And when I asked if it was steady and you said no, that was a lie?"

"Yes."

"You said it was nothing, that means either you were lying when you said that or you were telling the truth and you're going to hurt Blair. So my real question is: Which is it?" Nate asked his voice firm but calm.

"I won't hurt her." Chuck stated simply.

"See, there's something you don't understand Chuck. Blair trusts people to tell her the truth. Whatever you're saying to her, she believes it, and if it falls apart then she'll be heartbroken. It's where I went wrong in our relationship. If you're lying to her, she'll be crushed. I've already hurt her enough for a lifetime, I won't see her hurt by you too." Nate explained passionately.

Chuck raised one hand to stop Nate from continuing, "I love her."

Nate froze, hearing the honesty in his friend's voice. "Does she know that?"

"Yes." Chuck nodded, "She knows."

"Good." Nate took a deep breath. "Because if there is one thing I regret about the time we were together was that at the end she doubted if I ever loved her."

"You're not angry?" Chuck asked.

"You two work in a way me and her never did." Nate answered, "And if you're happy and she's happy, then two of the most important people in my life are happy and I can't be angry about that."

After his conversation with Nate, Chuck left to meet Blair. He had given her a key to his suite weeks before so she had full access to his room. As he walked away from Nate, his lips curled into a smirk at the thought of what was waiting for him in his room. When he arrived, he found Blair curled up on his bed, a couple of her textbooks open in front of her. She looked up and caught sight of him. She smiled softly.

As Chuck reached the side of the bed, he leaned down to place a kiss on her lips. "When you said we were going to study, I didn't think you actually meant _study_."

"Not everything has a double meaning, Chuck." Blair responded, kissing him back. "Besides I have a test tomorrow."

Chuck climbed up onto the bed next to her. He began to absentmindedly play with her hair. "How long have you been here?"

"Hmm, thirty minutes or so." Blair answered. "I talked to Serena. She's happy for us."

"What a coincidence. I spoke to Nathaniel."

"What did he say?" Blair flipped around to face Chuck. "Was he angry? Does he hate us?"

"No. He's actually happy for us as well."

Blair breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank God. I couldn't live with him hating us. I know how important his friendship is to you."

"Do you know how important you are to me?"

"I better be pretty far up there on that list."

Chuck kissed her, "The top."

Blair smiled against his lips. When they pulled apart, she lay her head on his shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too, Blair." Chuck whispered into her ear, before kissing her hair. Then turning playfully, he fell back onto the bed and pulled her down with him. "I think it's time you took a break."

- - - -

A few years down the road, when he put a ring on her finger, it was clear that the little bit of nothing they had in high school would last forever. When Chuck watched Blair walk down the aisle toward him, a vision in white, he remembered the last words of a conversation he had with his best friend. "_Don't take her for granted, and don't ever let her go_." He spoke his vows and sealed them with a kiss, certain that those words of advice would never be broken. He would love this woman. Forever.


End file.
